Breathe
by Lore-chan
Summary: Un TAIMI! no diré nada más...bueno algo de noche, nieve, frío, amor (aaaaah!) y por supuesto una muy buena pareja


Breathe. 

Written by: Lore-chan.

**I can feel the magic floating in the air**

**_Being with you gets me that way_**

**_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_**

**Never been this swept away…**

         La arena se escurría por nuestros dedos, era de esa arena suave que a medida que caminas sobre ella da la posibilidad que tus pasos sean dibujados en su perfección. Estaba fría, quizá porque era otoño o porque ya estaba anocheciendo y nosotros dos nos encontrábamos caminando tranquilamente por una playa desierta y era maravilloso. Los últimos rayos de sol se escapaban raudos a su rostro, iluminando sus pupilas marrones. 

         Era maravilloso poder estar con él, sólo con él, el mar y la luna apareciendo en el horizonte; con mi mano entrelazada a la suya sintiendo su calor. Mi cabello al viento, creyendo ser la persona más dichosa del mundo por la suerte de tener a un hombre como él al lado mío, y a pesar de saber que tiene miles de defectos, a mis ojos…es perfecto. 

         Me mira con una sonrisa y no puedo decirle nada, tan sólo lo contemplo. Estoy embobada, lo sé; pero hasta el momento no me molesta. Dicen que los primeros meses son un delirio y que más tarde acaban, nosotros llevamos dos, ¿será que nuestro cuento de hadas está por acabar?, ¿estaremos en el límite del tiempo requerido para que esto se transforme en una relación monótona y rutinaria donde cada palabra suya y cada suspiro suyo no me sea especial y único?. 

         -¿sentémonos por allá? – me señala unas rocas donde llegan peligrosamente unas altas olas.

         -está bien. 

         Llegamos y nos sentamos. Me apoyo en su pecho y escucho como nace su respiración. Pausada, segura, con vigor a pesar de la lentitud. 

         -¿crees que los demás nos estén buscando? – pregunta lanzando una piedra hacia el mar ya en sombras. 

         -no lo sé… - es lo único que digo. El viento sopla con fuerza y me abraza. Suspiro. 

         Deja sus zapatos y los míos a su alcance para que no se pierdan. Me siento en sus piernas con frío a causa de la gotas de agua que salpican al romper las olas. 

**All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze**

**_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_**

**_The whole world just fades away_**

The only thing I hear 

**_Is the beating of your heart…_**

         Toma mi cabeza, busca mis labios y los posee con tal ímpetu que me dejo. Su boca jugando, moviéndose, me saca de la realidad. Nada existe. Acaricia mi cabello suavemente mientras me besa y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos temiendo que se vaya a pesar de que sé que no lo hará. 

         -hace frío… - digo.

         -¿te quieres ir?.

         -no – sonrío hundiéndome en sus brazos, al haber dicho aquello recuerdo el día en que comencé a sentir algo por él. También era otoño casi entrando en invierno. 

_-*Flash Back*-_

_         -hace frío… - dijo Mimi mientras comenzaba a caer la primera nieve de la estación. Se frotó los brazos esperando con ello subirse un poco la temperatura. _

_         -creo que deberíamos irnos… - dijo Sora igual de entumida que la trigueña tomada del brazo de Michael, un amigo de Mimi. _

_         Ambos eran novios hacía poco tiempo, se escribían constantemente por e-mail. Nadie sabía cómo habían aflorado los sentimientos, pero la Tachikawa estaba segura que todo había surgido ese día en que Michael la invitó a un helado luego de un encuentro en una feria artesanal, en el verano. Mimi le regaló a su amigo estadounidense un par de sobres de inciensos de rosas para el amor. Algo le decía que estaba enamorado de la pelirroja y que ese era el único motivo por el cual no quería irse a América. _

_         Y ya estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Sora al verla en el aeropuerto siendo que sólo ella lo iba a ir a despedir. Mimi irradiaba alegría: sus dos mejores amigos, enamorados. _

_         -yo opino lo mismo… - dijo Michael rodeándola con su brazo – no creo que venga. _

_         -debe de haberse retrasado o simplemente lo olvidó – Sora miró a la lejanía de la acera donde no se veía nadie – vámonos, ya todos lo hicieron menos nosotros. _

_         -sí… -musitó Mimi. _

_         -entonces, ¿te acompañamos hasta tu casa? – preguntó el rubio a su amiga. _

_         -no, gracias. Me queda muy lejos, prefiero tomar el autobús, cruzaré la plaza y listo. _

_         -bueno, adiós Mimi. Nos vemos! – dijo Sora yéndose con su novio. _

_         -ten cuidado… - le pidió Michael - ¿quieres que vayamos contigo? – insistió. _

_-really, Michael, no. Just go with her– sonrió. _

_Él entendió, mas no Sora que el inglés no era su fuerte. Éste le sonrió aún no muy convencido, pero su amiga era terca y no podría hacerla cambiar de decisión. La pareja se despidió y se fue caminando tranquila. Eran los únicos que se veían, al menos en esos momentos, en la calle. _

_         Mimi, por su parte, se encaminó por entre la nieve que comenzaba a ser más abundante y rápida a través del solitario parque, cruzada de brazos con la mirada en el suelo. _

_         Mientras en su sentido contrario, Taichi venía a toda velocidad creyendo aún llegar a la reunión que todos hacían los días viernes en el lugar. Estaba con un abrigo negro y largo con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza y los ojos. El estaba completamente seguro de haber escuchado a las nueve cuando lo llamó Takeru en la mañana, pero no: era a las siete!. _

_Siete o nueve ya eran las diez…_

_         Iba tan concentrado en su correr que no sintió el golpe contra alguien hasta el instante de estar en el suelo cubierto de nieve y el cuerpo femenino que yacía bajo de él quejándose. Bajó la mirada y ahí estaba ella con el cabello desordenado, sonrojada y con el abrigo abierto y él con las manos arriba de cada hombro de la muchacha y sus rodillas puestas al lado de cada cadera. Taichi no estaba sonrojado sino asombrado. _

_         -hola Mimi…no te vi – y sonrió. _

_         Y aquello fue lo que detonó ese rápido latir en su corazón. Esa sonrisa. _

_         Se quedaron quietos… mirándose, como si nunca se hubiesen mirado en sus vidas y aquello que había tocado el corazón de Mimi también tocó el de Taichi. Tan sólo al mirar ese hermoso brillo en los ojos de la chica su sonrisa cambió drásticamente. _

_         El moreno comenzó a respirar más profundo a medida que la examinaba con sus ojos…_

**_'Cause I can feel you breathe_**

**_It's washing over me_**

**_Suddenly I'm melting into you_**

There's nothing left to prove 

**_Baby all we need is just to be_**

****

_Mimi comenzó a tener frío en la espalda, las piernas y en la cabeza. _

_         -hace frío… - dijo. _

_         Taichi reaccionó como si lo hubiesen golpeado por sorpresa en el pecho, pero no se levantó sino que se quedó donde mismo, pero desviando la mirada. Mimi que sí tenía pensado levantarse chocó su frente con el mentón del Yagami y comenzaron a reírse._

_-*End Flash back*-_

         La noche ya estaba encima. Y tanto Taichi como Mimi caminaban nuevamente por la arena suave mientras el viento les revolcaba furioso sus cabellos y sus ropas. 

         -quizá allá no lo hubiese descubierto… - susurró él mirando con intensidad hacia el negro horizonte. 

         -¿qué dices?… - preguntó Mimi que no había entendido. 

         -en el otro mundo, al que fuimos años atrás y pasamos por diversas aventuras. Quizá allí no te hubiese descubierto tal cual eres. No entre tanta batalla y con mis ansias por ser el mejor y un buen líder.

         -sigo siendo la misma tanto allá como acá – y por un momento se sintió ofendida. 

         -sí, quizás… - algo no tenía conforme a su novio. 

         Mimi giró hacia unas cabañas muy cerca del mar, escasos veinte o treinta metros. Todos con sus luces apagadas y cerradas para que ningún ladrón entrase. 

         Durante el invierno no muchas personas concurrían al mar, sólo quedaban las que vivían allí. Una que otra ventana se encontraba encendida a lo largo y ancho de lo que podía observar.

Ella estaba callada, pensando en cualquier cosa. Taichi más a su derecha tampoco hablaba. Se hallaba absorto en el mar violento que de vez en cuando levantaba altas olas que le tapaban hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas. Pero no tenía miedo, más bien curiosidad. Miraba ese peligroso mar curioso. 

De pronto volteó donde Mimi y la observó pensativo…

-¿qué estás tramando? – preguntó la trigueña. 

-bañémonos… -dijo sin más.     

La dueña de la pureza pensó reírse en un principio, pero si lo meditaba bien no era tan mala idea. Mas un pensamiento le rondó la cabeza de repente y sin pensarlo mejor, dijo: -no tengo traje de baño. 

Taichi rió complacido por la inocencia de su chica.  

-sin nada… - dijo él. 

-¡¿desnudos?! – exclamó y se sonrojó. Sólo una vez había estado desnuda frente a Taichi y no había sido la mejor experiencia que quería recordar justo ahora. 

_-*Flash Back*-_

_         La casa de Mimi estaba desabitada cuando ella con su entonces amigo Taichi entraron. Avisó cerca de seis o siete veces que ya había llegado, pero nadie le contestó. Creía que sus padres estaban durmiendo, fue hasta su cuarto y no los encontró. Era extraño porque ninguno le había dicho que saldrían, quizás les dio esos viajes raros que les surgían de vez en cuando, cuando estaban juntos y solos. No lo hacían muy a menudo pero lo hacían al fin y al cabo. _

_         Invitó a Tai a sentarse en el sillón mientras iba por bebidas. Éste halló el control del televisor cerca y lo prendió. _

_         Mimi llegó y se sentó a su lado inspeccionando la casa por si algo estaba fuera de su sitio. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, porque ya era verano y a pesar de ser noche aún hacía calor. _

_         Exhaló y ahora se dio cuenta de que estaban solos. Completamente solos. Miró a su compañero y parece que también se había dado cuenta de ello puesto que la miraba ansioso. Taichi se inclinó un poco y rozó sus labios con cuidado, un cuidado que poco a poco fue perdiéndolo. La acostó en el sofá sacando rápido su delgada parte superior y aparecieron frente a él aquellos senos envueltos en un hermoso brasier. Pequeños para estar en el cuerpo de una muchacha de dieciocho años, pero no le importó. _

_         Mimi tocaba cuanto podía, ávida de conocerlo, explorarlo. Estuvieron de ese modo casi veinte minutos hasta que la hombría de Taichi pidió algo más. La levantó entre sus brazos y la cargó hasta la habitación de ella donde cerró la puerta tras él. Acostada ya, comenzó otra vez sacando del camino todo lo que estorbase. _

_         Cuando la tuvo desnuda frente a él, la inspeccionó en silencio…maravillado. _

_         -me siento un poco…incómoda – dijo Mimi tapándose con un cojín que alcanzó. _

_         -¿por qué?…_

_         -por esto… - ella lo miró y él estaba al igual desnudo, sobre ella._

_         Taichi se dio cuenta de la razón de incomodidad en ella. Le regaló una tierna sonrisa sin creer que ella a pesar de su edad continuase limpia. _

_         -tú eres…nunca – trató de hilar el Yagami._

_-sí… - asintió ahora avergonzada de tener que hablar de ello justo en ese momento. _

_El moreno se acomodó en su pecho a descansar. Si realmente la quería ese no era el instante para tenerla y esperó pacientemente. Con una paciencia que nunca creyó tener. Sólo escuchaba su respiración. _

_-*End Flash Back*-_

****

****

****

**_Caught up in the touch_**

**_The slow and steady rush_**

**_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_**

**_I can feel you breathe_**

**_Just_********_breathe…_****__**

****

****

****

****

         -¿qué dices? – preguntó otra vez Tai. 

         -es que…tengo frío. 

         Repentinamente, el viento trajo unas voces desde el lado sur de la playa. Eran Sora y Michael que se acercaban abrazados. Venían riendo y mojados de pies a cabeza.

         -¿qué les ocurrió? – interrogó Mimi que corrió hacia ellos preocupada – miren como están. 

         Pero recibió más risas, casi contagiándola. 

         -caímos al agua… - logró decir Sora – mientras los buscábamos, está exquisita a pesar de estar un poco helada.

         -queremos volver a la cabaña a descansar – dijo Michael – y salimos a buscarlos para que nos fuésemos juntos, aunque si no quieren, los dejamos tranquilos.

         -yo no deseo irme aún – indicó Taichi – pero si tu prefieres ir con ellos, yo no diré nada – volteó a su novia. 

         Ahora todos la miraban esperando una respuesta. Tenía enormes ganas de estar en la cabaña, pero dejar a Tai solo no le agradaba.

         Sabía que a pesar de no decir nada, se sentiría mal de quedarse sin nadie, más sin ella. 

         -me quedo también – les dijo a sus amigos – pero gracias por buscarnos. 

         Ambos se fueron hasta la orilla del mar cuando sus dos amigos ya habían desaparecido. Mimi introdujo sus pies todavía desnudos en el agua y notó que tal cual había dicho Sora el agua estaba exquisita, pero helada. Dio media vuelta y observó a Taichi que venía hacia ella tranquilamente. No dijo nada y le lanzó los zapatos que apretaba en su mano derecha, se sacó la chaqueta de un golpe y la arrojó a los pies del moreno. Y así continuó, el sweater, la blusa, los pantalones…

         Él la miró estupefacto por unos segundos.

         -¿qué haces?, ¡te vas a resfriar! – dijo Taichi acercándose a taparla con su chaqueta.

         -voy a bañarme, si no quieres…me miras – dijo decidida empezando a despojarse de su ropa interior. 

         El dueño del valor sonrió y como la de ojos miel se sacó la ropa una tras otra. 

         Mimi ya entraba desnuda en el agua dejando en tierra todos sus pudores, vergüenzas e incomodidades. La luna se erguía en el fondo grande y redonda, el mar se fue calmando poco a poco y el viento menguaba su velocidad…al parecer la tormenta pronosticada se marchaba hacia el norte. 

         El agua salada ya la tapaba centímetros más arriba del estómago, Tai llegó a su lado y la abrazó. Se quedaron callados contemplando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. 

****

****

**_In a way I know my heart is waking up_**

**_As all the walls come tumbling down_**

**_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_**

**_And I know, and you know_**

**_There's no need for words right now_**

****

****

****

****

_-*Flash Back*-_

****

****

_La nieve continuaba cayendo y los dos estaban sentados en una banca del parque. Mimi sabía que ya era más que tarde y que quizá no habían más buses que la llevasen a casa, pero no le importaba. Su brazo estaba tomado del de Taichi en esa helada noche y no le importaba nada más. _

_Hacía poco el mejor amigo de Sora le había caído encima alborotando su corazón a causa de una sonrisa._

_A su alrededor rara vez pasaban una que otra persona con sombrilla escapando de la nieve que caía veloz por doquier. Los árboles ya se encontraban jorobados de tanto peso sobre sus copas casi sin hojas y sus troncos cubiertos de una capa cristalina a causa de las bajas temperaturas. _

_Se encontraban sentados para que el Yagami pudiese descansar de su carrera y la Tachikawa tomada de su brazo para pasar el frío. Ninguno de los dos se miraba, ni siquiera de reojo. _

_-hace frío – dijo Mimi y ya creía haberlo dicho más de una vez, pero no lo recordaba bien. _

_-sí – asintió Tai – parece que el invierno se está adelantando a su fecha. _

_Se quedaron callados, cada uno pensando en algo que les quitara ese nerviosismo de haber estado tan cerca y descubrir que sus corazones podían latir tan fuerte con el hecho de ver a uno sonreír y al otro ver brillar sus ojos._

_-¿se enojaron conmigo porque no llegué?. _

_-sólo Jou. Parece que andaba molesto con todo el mundo – Mimi esbozó una sonrisa – está nervioso porque rinde sus últimos exámenes, así que todos lo comprendieron.  _

_-fue culpa de Takeru… – y giró su cabeza para mirarla y la encontró de frente puesto que ella también lo observaba muy de cerca - …él – tragó saliva tratando de contenerse a una tonta acción que surgió en su mente de pronto – yo…escuché claramente… que era… a las…nueve…_

_Ninguno de los dos notaba o no quería notar ese extraño acercamiento de sus rostros a medida que Taichi daba explicaciones. _

_El viento sopló y lanzó lejos el gorro de Mimi justo cuando faltaban escasos pasos para un beso. Aquello los sacó de trance y se miraron con las mejillas sonrosadas. _

_-…bueno y cuando ya eran las diez me acordé y corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar temprano y era a las siete – dijo Taichi rápido para salir de la incomodidad. _

_-sí…_

_-*End Flash Back*-_

****

El agua la sentían hasta un poco más tibia. Aún abrazados con el agua hasta el hombro.

         -te amo… - Taichi rompió el silencio con un suave murmullo. 

         Mimi suspiró. Se acercó lentamente a besarlo cautivada por el momento, el espacio, la circunstancia y las palabras del Yagami. 

         Estuvieron alrededor de una hora metidos en el agua, sin decirse nada. Se miraban de vez en cuando y sonreían. Para ella era difícil pensar que se aburriría de él, que todo en él, en el futuro, no la impresionara. ¿por qué tenía que pasar cierto tiempo y el idilio debía acabar?, ¿por qué no podían estar eternamente de ese modo?. 

         Salieron, se pusieron la ropa que se empapó al instante y se encaminaron hasta la cabaña. 

         De pronto Mimi sonrió.

         -estoy preparada – dijo. 

         Él la miró sin entender, pero al notar ese brillo en los ojos comprendió en seguida y asintió alegre. 

_-*Flash Back*-_

****

****

****

****_La casa de Mimi continuaba sola, ya se habían vestido y miraban televisión sin mirarla. Taichi se sentía entre comprensivo y desdichado por haber desaprovechado una instancia así. La había tenido desnuda en una cama con todo lo necesario para que aquello tuviese que ocurrir, pero ella no quería. _

_         -¿cuándo? – preguntó queriendo parecer normal, pero en realidad en su voz se distinguía una voz dolida. _

_         -no lo sé… - Mimi abrazaba un cojín – no me siento preparada. ¿estás enojado?. _

_         -no. _

_         -¿entonces?._

_         -no estoy seguro qué siento…pero sé que no estoy enojado. _

_         Silencio. _

_         -prometo decirte cuándo… - dijo Mimi suavemente. _

****

****

_-*End flash back*-_

**_I can feel the magic floating in the air_**

Being with you gets me that way… 

****

****

****

****

         Ya habían llegado a la cabaña y para su sorpresa ni Sora ni Michael estaban allí. 

         Taichi la tomó de la mano, dirigiéndola hasta su dormitorio. Mimi se detuvo.

         -hace frío… - sonrió. 

         -prometo que ya no tendrás frío… - y cerró a pausas la puerta. 

**FIN. **

****

**Notas:**

No me enojo si me dejan review ^_____^. 

He vuelto luego de meses y meses y largos meses de ausencia, ojala algunos me hayan extrañado un poquitín aunque sea.

Llego con un TAIMI porque hay muy pocos en este sitio y voy a tratar de repletarlo. La pareja es encantadora y el único saludo que daré hasta el momento es para Maleysin que no me ha olvidado y que es una súper buen amiga. Esta historia es para ella y el Taito va. Así que no te preocupes.  

L O R E – C H A N. 


End file.
